internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
English cricket team in Bangladesh in 2003-04
The English cricket team toured Bangladesh from 21 October 2003 to 12 November 2003. The tour included two Tests and three One Day Internationals (ODIs) between England and Bangladesh. Test Series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 203 (83.5 Overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Khaled Mashud 51 (129) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Steve Harmison 5/35 (21.5 Overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 295 (120.3 Overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Marcus Trescothick 113 (194) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Mashrafe Mortaza 3/41 (23 Overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 255 (107 Overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Hannan Sarkar 59 (149) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Steve Harmison 4/44 (25 Overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 164/3 (39.2 Overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Michael Vaughan 81 (115) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Mohammad Rafique 2/57 (13.2 Overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Asoka de Silva (cricketer) (SRI) | motm = Steve Harmison (ENG) | report = Scorecard | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bowl. | rain = }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 326 (135.3 Overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Nasser Hussain 76 (266) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Mashrafe Mortaza 4/60 (28 Overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 152 (62.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Rajin Saleh 32 (102) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Richard Johnson 5/49 (21 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 293/5d (67 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Nasser Hussain 95 (144) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Mohammad Rafique 3/106 (29 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 138 (37.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Khaled Mahmud 33 (40) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Richard Johnson 4/44 (12.1 Overs) | result = England won by 329 runs | venue = MA Aziz Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Asoka de Silva (cricketer) (SRI) | motm = Richard Johnson (ENG) | report = Scorecard | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes= Test debut: Martin Saggers (ENG). }} ODI Series 1st ODI | score1 = 143 (44.4 overs) | score2 = 144/3 (25.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Hannan Sarkar 30 (55) | wickets1 = Richard Johnson 3/22 (10 overs) | runs2 = Andrew Flintoff 70 (47) | wickets2 = Tapash Baisya 2/35 (7 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets (with 134 balls remaining) | report =Scorecard | venue = MA Aziz Stadium, Chittagong | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Mahbubur Rahman (BAN) | motm = Andrew Flintoff (ENG) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat | rain = | notes= ODI debut: Jamaluddin Ahmed, Manjural Islam Rana, Nafees Iqbal (BAN). }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 134/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 137/3 (27.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Rajin Saleh 37 (77) | wickets1 = Andrew Flintoff 4/14 (9.4 overs) | runs2 = Andrew Flintoff 55 (52) | wickets2 = Mushfiqur Rahman 2/34 (6 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets (with 147 balls remaining) | report =Scorecard | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = A. F. M. Akhtaruddin (BAN) and Aleem Dar (PAK) | motm = Andrew Flintoff (ENG) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat | rain = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 182 (49 overs) | score2 = 185/3 (39.3 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Mushfiqur Rahman 36 (37) | wickets1 = Rikki Clarke 2/28 (6 overs) | runs2 = Andrew Flintoff 52 (39) | wickets2 = Mushfiqur Rahman 2/29 (10 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets (with 63 balls remaining) | report =Scorecard | venue = Bangabandhu National Stadium, Dhaka | umpires = Aleem Dar (PAK) and Mahbubur Rahman (BAN) | motm = Andrew Flintoff (ENG) | toss = Bangladesh won the toss and elected to bat | rain = }} Category:England in Bangladesh